grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main character of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Appearance Ruby's appearance in game, is much like her appearance in the show, with a primarily red and black coloration. She herself appears as a young girl, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She has a red hood, and a red cape, while the soles of her shoes share the same red color scheme. Abilities Crescendo *1st level - Crescendo: "Ruby quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward." *2nd level - Crescendo: "Crescendo becomes chargeable; when fully charged, Ruby will spin 3 times and Crescendo's range will be greatly increased." *3rd level - Crescendo: "When fully charged, Crescendo's final hit smashes enemies backward for a very high amount of damage." *3rd level - Crescendo Mastery: (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies with Crescendo to unlock this ability.) Reap *1st level - Reap: "Ruby teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, hitting enemies with each spin and smashing into the ground when she lands." *2nd level - Improved Reap: "Reap becomes chargeable. When fully charged, Reap's damage is greatly increased." *3rd level - Reap Mastery: (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Reap to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - Lunging Reap: "When fully charged, Reap launches Ruby forward, pushing enemies hit aside." Dust Blast *1st level - Dust Blast: "Ruby fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact, dealing damage to all enemies within the explosion." *2nd level - Electric Blast: "Dust Blast uses Electric dust, which chains lightning between enemies near the explosion. Very high range." *2nd level - Dust Blast Master 1: (Challenge Defeat 200 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) *2nd level - Dust Blast Master 2: (Challenge: Defeat 400 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) General *1st level - Hunter/Survivor: (Challenge: Reach experiance level 5 as any character.) *1st level - Aura Regeneration: "Your aura recovers much faster." *1st level - Improves Special 1: "Your special pool increases by 2." *2nd level - Saviour/Medic: "Revives teammates much faster." (Challenge: Revive 5 teammates to unlock this ability.) *2nd level - Master Hunter: (Challenge: Defeat 2000 enemies to unlock this ability.) *2nd level - Specialist/Improved Special 2: "Your special pool increases by 2." (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies to unlock this ability) *3rd level - Sniper: (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with ranged attacks to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - It's also a gun.: (Challenge: Reach level 10 as Ruby to unlock this ability.) Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth december 2014 preview.jpg|Preview image for the limited time December 2014 release April 2015 update preview2.jpg|Preview image for the April 2015 update April 2015 update preview.jpg|Work in progress for multiplayer, in the April 2015 update RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 08.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer ruby3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Trivia *Ruby was the first playable character in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. List of Appearances *''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Playable Characters